Sin Esperanza, ni Aliento
by Maleee
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu vida y tu amor estuviera en otro lugar? ¿Si tu verdadero amor o el unico que tu crees no te corresponde ? Si solo vivieras en el "tal vez".


Hopeless and Breathless.

Desde ese día no podía pensar en otra cosa, solo pensaba en él y sus actos, movimientos o cualquier cosa que se pudiera parecer; ¿Estará en casa? ¿Estará con ella? Me carcomía por dentro este absurdo y para nada aceptable dilema, yo había decidido irme y dejar toda mi vida atrás, no es justo recordar todo lo que sufrí a veces solo por su indiferencia… una vida con unos amigos y al rato solo tener una nueva casa, nueva ciudad y nueva escuela, dejé atrás lo que no fue o no pudo pasar… ahora solo pensaba y soñaba con correr y hablar con él…con despertar un día…con esa seguridad de que él solo esta pensando en mí y que no me puede olvidar…Quiero despertar y encontrarlo, en una esquina, o en el parque…_i don't care._

Me falta solo un año para terminar el colegio y aunque creo yo, nunca nada será igual no tengo fuerzas ni para tratar…

Me atormenta el saber que no me quiere, nunca me quiso y solo pasé por su vida como cualquier persona.

Y es que solo puedo culparme, a mi, por no confiar en nadie mas que en mi corazón, en la no razón existente en el amor… pero… si ella no me hubiera llamado… si ella no fuera mi amiga… no estaría así…el deseo de volver y romper todas mis promesas aun está presente, cada noche con lo que sueño lo que antes había ansiado tanto y que ahora me hace daño, quisiera que se realice por arte de magia pero…

Me volví a dormir aunque sé que solo faltan dos horas para qué amanezca… podría haber hecho cualquier cosa, mas solo preferí soñar…

-Alees _Guess what?-_ Me emocioné al verla tan feliz o al menos al oírla así, Alicia no estaba tan segura de cómo estar para ayudarla… éramos casi inseparables a final del año escolar, las quiero aún… son como mis hermanas.

-Sofisssss mmm... ¿Alicia pudo ir contigo a la academia?-

-NO, me encontré con Joe en la camino a la academia, es un loco total y… - Mi mente se desconectó en ese momento, deseé ir a esa academia, o al menos tener a alguien que me conozca lo suficiente ahí como para decirme de vez en cuando de que hablaban…que alguna vez pregunté él por mi… que esa sea mi vida y no la de ella

Sí siento celos de mi propia _hermana_, pero es que no soy tonta, el es guapo y lindo…ella es coqueta y simpática… no tengo mucho que agregar….- Ales, _are you there?_

-Si si, solo me desconecté un momento ¿Quería saber como estabas?-

-Mejor, tú sabes que a veces siento que no puedo con mi vida, que no valgo nada de nada y eso… pero hoy si estoy feliz, ¿estas segura que solo es eso? ¿No te molestó que hablará con tu Joe cierto?-

-Sí es solo eso, _my Darling; _sabes que no es mi Joe, no me gusta- sí de nuevo engañándome hasta a mi misma, sé que me creyó tengo dotes de actriz y me acostumbré toda mi vida a decir lo mismo, hasta en frente de él-

Seguimos hablando de cosas que le pasaron en ese día, soy buena para escuchar en especial hoy que estoy perdida… su voz algo chillona me despertaba cada vez que me quedaba colgada en el mundo de Joseph, sé que ya no puedo hacer nada…

Fue una tortuosa tortura este sueño/recuerdo…odié o mejor dicho me odié, al recordar una vez mas todo lo que pasó… me levanto antes del amanecer, tengo insomnio, sueño con nuestras manos entrelazadas, hablando bajito… y nada es real… nada excepto lo de hoy… y es que ahora sí que agradezco al arrogante despertador de mi cómoda.

Me duché, me vestí y salí a pasear un rato… no conozco mucho la cuidad, aunque haya pasado mas de mil veces por acá, no se me hace familiar aun… me gustaría saber en realidad que es lo que piensa, que es lo que piensa o pensaba de mí… Si alguna vez sintió lo que yo, cuando prendíamos el chat, cuando me guiñaba en ojo… y ahí si que no le correspondía… quisiera regresar en el tiempo y ver que pasaba si también le guiñaba el ojo, solo ver que pasaba si nos uníamos más…

Con cortos y algo torpes pasos, llegue hasta un café decente, tenía varias computadoras y obviamente servían café, mi favorito… no tiene mucho que ver pero adoro la cafeína y fue algo que hice saber a todo mundo, o al menos a las personas habitantes de éste que me conocen…

Llegué y me senté en uno de los sillones libres que encontré, me aseguré de que sea de una sola persona, la música de fondo era perfecta, lo era para mi, Jason Mraz me cautivó con I'm yours y lo tomé como mi canción preferida, él me recordaba lo que era amar sin necesidad de recibir nada a cambio o eso quiero creer, lo tenia que hacer por Joseph…

Decidí acomodarme en una de esas computadoras disponible, tenía Internet en mi casa pero… ya no era lo mismo, supongo dejé a esa niña atrás o solo dejé un poco de preocuparme por la vida de los demás, siempre lo hice y tomé sus problemas como míos…nunca recibí nada a cambio, ni siquiera la satisfacción que debí sentir, porque era lo que me correspondía hacer como amiga…

Disfruté el saber de algunos de mis _amigos,_ del leer esas cadenas tontas de la mala suerte y de los pide un deseo… son tontos porque el mío nunca se cumplió y si tomé la mala suerte… mi mente seguía divagando ahora por Internet… no tengo ni Facebook, ni Hi5 , no puedo ver el de él, no puedo saber mas de su vida; sé que suena patético pero me encantaría saber si su cabello creció o tal vez se lo cortó, si creció o sigue igual de cautivador que antes, no…sé que no puedo.

_I fall asleep by the telephone its 2 o'clock and I'm waiting up alone tell me where have you been? I found a note with another name you blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same because __i__ can feel that you're gone…_

Los primero acordes de la canción que hace un año me había hecho suspirar salían de mi obsoleto celular, me hicieron retornar de un nuevo e indiferente viaje a Planeta Joe… o Joelandia… No sé que puedo hacer para sacarlo de mi cabeza; conteste el fono de mala manera y no me importó ser esta vez fría con sus problemas, sí _sus._

_-_Es algo que nunca pensé que sucedería… creo que me he enamorado.-No era necesario que me dijera el nombre de su príncipe azul, ya sabía quien era… _mi_ príncipe azul…

Nunca pensé que esa fuera la realidad de la vida, la de las novelas baratas pasadas por viejos canales de televisión, pensé que para la época sabían lo que era tener buena imaginación, enemistarse de tu _hermana_ para salir con el chico mas perfecto del mundo y es que éstas siempre son iguales… nunca hay un feliz final para todos.- me enamoré de Joe…- y aunque sabía lo que me esperaba me dolió como un puñal traspasando lentamente a través de un ;también , roto corazón…_a_ _ella si la quería, a ella.-_

-No es lo mejor para ti, cuéntale tus problemas haber que piensa de lo que pasa, y así descubres si es él indicado…- Mis palabras no tenían la mas minima intención de ayudarla, solo quería que se separaran y que no sean mas que amigos, que estén como estén solo sean amigos, _only just friends._

_I hate this I hate this…I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you_

Me reproché al segundo luego de tener pensamientos tan absurdos con una canción que también amaba, a pesar del tonto e insensato amor imaginario que trato de mantener, ellos dos son mis amigos y si su destino es estar juntos lo puedo aceptar…alejándome…

-Sofía… creo que esta vez si estoy equivocada, si lo quieres anda por él, es un buen chico no quiero que sufras mas-

-Gracias, Alessia…; sé que Joe siente lo mismo que yo o al menos eso creo…-

-Sofz me tengo que ir, lo siento, cuando regrese te llamo- Reaccione con lo primero que se me ocurrió ,fue algo tan tonto… si hablaba desde el celular…pero es que…que me diga eso, fue algo tan o mas desgarrador, que lo de _me enamoré_… sencillamente no lo soportaba y se formaba un doloroso nudo en la garganta ahora, dispuesta a llorar todo lo que aguante por miedo a no ser quien quería ser para él, hoy me doy cuenta que ya basta y las lagrimas no paran… me lo merezco y merezco estar sufriendo por no abrirme a nadie, por no aceptar quien soy y tratar de ser quien para agradarle, si no me creía suficiente … lo siento _that's just me._

Me paré y decididamente avancé hasta la puerta, tengo la confianza y ya sé que hacer, no quería que nadie me vea ahí llorando a las 10:00 A.m. de la mañana de hoy; _lo puedo manejar _me dije ¿De donde salió ese inútil lado optimista? ¿De mi corazón o mi inteligencia? Si es de mi mente pues que se vaya despidiendo de su siempre preferencia, ya no más, nunca actué por mis sentimientos y ahora aquéllos olvidados retoman su puesto a tomar venganza no creo encontrar otra tonta explicación,…_o ¿el amor?_ la vocecilla de la mente interna haciendo su aparición _again; _y es que aunque tenía razón siempre es para mi una molestia solo por decirme cosas que no quiero escuchar, solo porque yo me digo cosas que sé debo saber.

Corrí y me deje sentir, olvidé mi "sufrimiento" por un rato y me liberé con el viento en mi cara y en mi cabello… lastimosamente llegué a mi casa, mi casa _nueva, _la miraba con tanto odio, como si ella fuera la de la culpa, como sí yo nunca me hubiera opuesto a la compra, a dejar mi vida, _las nuestras._

Me sentí totalmente idiotizada al recordar esas palabras, esta vez no era otro de mis patéticos sueños, solo era la verdad que me ofrecía y yo tonta y confiada la aceptaba, pero es que siempre hay peros en la vida, yo más que nadie lo sé; yo fui la que construyó fácilmente miles y miles de barreras para lo mágico de mi vida y…

¿Alguna vez creyó en los cuentos de hadas? ¿En los estupendos mágicos finales felices? ¿En el amor a primera vista o en algo mejor como encontrar el amor de su vida?

Yo… fui escéptica y me autollamaba la numero uno de todo el mundo, no creía siquiera en la existencia de lo dinosaurios, si con eso logras convencerte… odiaba a las personas que se sentían en las nubes de solo pensar en su enamorado o enamorada, las odiaba por creer en ese sentimiento de dolor y desesperación, de alegría y de tristeza todo al mismo tiempo, odiaba esas mariposas inexistentes o al menos hasta que yo las sentí dentro de mí…pasó no tan lejos ni tan cerca de donde estoy ahora… no hace mucho ni tampoco hace poco, él cambio mi manera de pensar y formó mi mundo perfecto ,el ideal de todo persona… pero solo funcionaba cuando me encontraba cerca de él, me moría por ver a Joe a cada momento, saber de su vida y aun siento ganas de hacerlo, ahora que sé no tengo la mas minima esperanza no me queda más que volver a escapar… más lejos no podré ir … incomunicada tampoco estaré y es que si todo eso me hizo madurar mas rápido porque me encapriche con este sentimiento…no lo logro entender.

-Joseph…Tenemos que hablar- Mi voz no tembló, yo no temblé… supongo fue un buen indicio.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Ales? ¿Estas bien? Luces algo pálida…- Me maldije interiormente y es que odiaba que la gente se diera cuanta tan rápido de lo que me pasa; pero en esta fiesta de reencuentro no me iba a echar para atrás, iba a ser yo y a explicar y exponerle mis tontos recuerdos y ex absurdos pensamientos…

Luego de tres años yo lo sigo esperando… y eso sigue haciéndome daño…intente ser feliz buscando apoyo en varias personas, salí y puedo decir me divertí pero… me lo imaginaba, que hubiera pasado con él y no podía más .La oportunidad de hoy llegó una hermoso día soleado… la invitación a la fiesta de reencuentro… me emocionó saber que todos estaba obligados a ir…

-Joe… ¿Me puedes decir que fue lo que pasó con Sofía? – Era enserio mi pregunta y su hermosa sonrisa se borro de su perfecta cara, se puso tan pálido como yo y me dediqué a esperar…esperar… y encontrar una respuesta al _te odio y odio a Adam_ de hace dos años que me dirigió Sof cuando la encontré paseando por el _club_; supe que él tenia la culpa, pero pensé en olvidarlo y no cruzármelo jamás de lo jamases en la vida, hoy Sofía no apareció… Alicia me dijo que estaba bien, nueva vida y nuevo novio... pero yo no estaba conforme, necesitaba saber lo que había pasado… _lo necesitaba saber de él, lo necesitaba a él._

_-_Alessia, lo siento… si Sofía no te dijo nada… yo prefiero…-

-No, no me digas eso, porque ya tuve suficiente con esperar dos estúpidos y largos años, ¿sabes lo que es saber que tu amiga… la mejor… no te quiere ni mirar y no tener idea de lo que pasa?- lo interrumpí

-Ales… ella leyó el mensaje de texto que me enviaste-

-Estoy segura de no haberte enviado nada…-

-Lo hiciste, justo antes de formalizar la relación- Fue su turno de interrumpirme a mí, pero yo… seguía sin entender…

-Joseph, sabes que el único mensaje que te mande en mi vida fue hace como tres años-

-Bueno...yo…lo tenía guardado…y ella me pidió el celular, no me había dado cuenta de que lo había cogido luego sin permiso y… nada… explotó y me reclamó por el mensaje… le dije la verdad, que no pasó nada que solo fue un mensaje… -Sí un solo mensaje donde le mostraba todos mis sentimientos, no cambió nada, _siempre_ lo supe, un _te quiero_ a la persona enamorada de otra nunca puede hacer el cambio, _never_.

-Joe… ¿Por qué no lo borraste si no significo nada?-

Lo noté nervioso, y tengo que admitir fue la única vez que lo vi así…

-Porque… por… que... Yo... Por… Po…porque yo también te quería Alessia, me dolió tanto cuando te fuiste que me dejé llevar por todo, y quise recuperarte queriendo la parte que dejaste en tu amiga, tu no sabes lo que fue vivir así… queriendo a personas que no quiero solo porque me hacia recordarte…yo te…-Mi corazón empezó a latir por mil y me sentí completa esta vez, ¿si me quiere? Surgió esa pregunta llena de ilusión… pero el vacío volvió a aparecer con esa rubia mal teñida, abrazándolo y besándolo… no pude más y salí huyendo… otra vez.

Soñé y soñé bien, porque _me sentí totalmente idiotizada al recordar esas palabras, esta vez no era otro de mis patéticos sueños, solo era la verdad que me ofrecía y yo tonta y confiada la aceptaba, pero es que siempre hay peros en la vida, yo más que nadie lo sé; yo fui la que construyó fácilmente miles y miles de barreras para lo mágico de mi vida_ y…para solo embobarme mas en el amor y caer mas y mas; yo soñé muy bien yo… pude recordar su voz, su aroma y esas palabras que significaron todo para mi, pero que también me hacían darme esperanzas, cosas en las que no debería creer porque… no me queda ninguna… el me quería…_yo también te quería_…pero … _quería, _quería es solo pasado.

Supongo que dejar de lado aquello que me sucedió en secundaria, aquello que me sucedió en un tiempo no muy lejano…_mi primer amor_ y aún el _verdadero_…sería lo mejor… yo lo haría pero…si fuera tan fácil lo hubiera logrado, sí ya traté… me quedo solo con recuerdos, con éstos algo absurdos y torpes, _like me_, tal vez ahora ya pueda, ya _deba_ dejarlos ir, quizás esperé una respuesta, esperé que me dijera lo mismo… y me lo dijo, ahora soy grande o por lo menos más que antes, debo…ser solo yo… debo buscar y encontrar … mi esperanza y mi aliento.


End file.
